


Drabble #14

by NovaCaelum



Series: SilverFlint Drabbles [13]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: 03.12.18 -  Snow, Gun, Remorse.





	Drabble #14

John didn't feel any remorse for what he'd done; he could have watched as the skin turned white as snow and he'd feel the same. Some people would tell him that using a gun was a bad idea, too messy. But as James wiped the blood from his face, he didn't care, "I'm sorry."

"You were protecting yourself John." And James wasn't lying, John had been scared; but not now, he was safe with James.

"I love you." James' smile said everything; the kiss they shared was much better and John felt truly blessed. He knew they'd be happy forever.


End file.
